fblafandomcom-20200214-history
Croton-Harmon High School
Croton-Harmon High School Chapter Information Member List Below is a roster of currently active members within the Croton-Harmon High School Chapter *'Elayna Kolbrenner | Chapter President' *'Amanda Magnusson | Chapter Vice President, Reporter, Administrative Assistant' *'Meredith Vasta | Chapter Secretary' *'Vincent Patalano | Chapter Treasurer' *'Danielle Patalano | Chapter Historian' *'Taylor Vogt | Chapter Parliamentarian' *'Marissa Gurka | Chapter Administrative Assistant' *'Dana Peters | Chapter Spirit & Unity Committee Chair' *'Alysia Lozado | Chapter Public Relations Committee Chair' *'Kerry Horan | Chapter Finance and Fund raising Committee Chair' *'Nikki Aldeborgh | Chapter Community Service Committee Chair' *'Sam Ettenberg | General Member' *'Micheal Brennan | General Member' *'Jordan Brown | General Member' *'Ben Feldman | General Member' *'Ben Feldman | General Member' *'Ashley Gurka | General Member' *'Frank Tedesco | General Member' *'Joe Murphy | General Member' *'Pat O'Leary | General Member' *'John Sandoval | General Member' *'Michael Mianti | General Member' *'Matt Berger | General Member' *'Erik Blumberg | General Member' *'Terry Griffiths | General Member' *'Windy Aldeborgh | General Member' *'Patrick Koch | General Member' *'Manuel Coronel | General Member' *'Jamie Provenzano | General Member' *'Megan McDonough]] | General Member' *'Cara Herlihy | General Member' *'Bryan Seery | General Member' *'Ellisa Machuca | General Member' *'Carli Geller] | General Member' *'Stephen Murphy | General Member' *'Ali Ivanoff | General Member' *'Issei Arita | General Member' *'Casey Schulze | General Member' *'Jonathan Harvey | General Member' *'Stephanie Bartzick | General Member' *'Jack August | General Member' *'Julia Ledee | General Member' *'Stasi Forzaglia | General Member' *'Nadime Azizi | General Member' *'Nadime Azizi | General Member' *'Blas Cherry | General Member' Chapter History The Croton-Harmon FBLA chapter was the brain child of their advisor, Lou Nardone, who had began the program in 2005 as a pilot club; a deal made with the board of education to see how FBLA operates and it's potential within the school system. Beginning with only five members in the very beginning, the chapters membership exploded within a few months; sky rocketing nearly 500%. Needless to say, the chapter was a smashing success, exceeding all expectations made by the board earlier that year. In September of 2006 the chapter was officially recognized by the Board of Education. In early December, Croton-Harmon High School FBLA had an extensive list of plans they wanted to accomplish in only a few weeks. First, the chapter received a presentation from Mr. Zumbach, an investment adviser representative with LEXCO Wealth Management, Inc., who shared tips on making a successful presentation and how important competition is in business. The chapter held a Holiday Bash exclusively for the students at Carrie E. Tompkins Elementary School, the local elementary school in the district. This project was the result of hard work by all members and was extremely successful. In addition to the Holiday Bash, the chapter also held a NYC Chapter Unity Trip on the same weekend. On the trip, members visited Ground Zero, shopped in Chinatown, went to the Top of the Rock Observatory, and ended the trip with dinner at Trump Tower. The last activity held in December was the Special Cookie Promotion for the March of Dimes. The chapter president made the executive decision to approve the sale of three cookies for the price of two, where all the proceeds went to the March of Dimes. Not only did they raise over $50, but collected over seventy-five signed boots for the March of Dimes. The chapter went on to hold the second annual sessions of community internet days on January 9th. The sessions were a smashing success, having more than twenty attendees show up on regular basis over the seven sessions conducted in the computer lab of the school. Appreciation for the program was overwhelming, as the students helped to educate those with and without computers of their own to better understand the technology of today. Current Chapter Activity *Establishing and maintaining an upstart middle school chapter. *Attending National Leadership Conference. Chapter Fundraising and Community Service *Selling of Otis Spunkmeyer cookies during school lunch periods for 50 cents each. *TOMWAT *Campus beautification project. *Community Internet Day. *Community Movie Night. *March of Dimes Future Chapter Plans *Increase local membership. *Plan district gatherings. *Outreach to a wider area for community events, i.e. advertising in local papers.